pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140805220033
Hey Sina =) Sorry für die verspätete Antwort -.- Ja, ich spiele sowohl ältere als auch neue Pokemonteile gerne. Aber die ganz alten mit Pixelgrafik, gefallen mir auch nicht so wirklich xD Haha, cool und nun ist es dein Lieblingspokemon :D Ich finde es sieht niedlich aus, aber im Kampf ist das nicht wirklich gut xD Für meine Begriffe gibt es Pokemon die sind nur zum fangen und betrachten geeignet und Pokemon die sind eben dür die Kämpfe geeignet :D Ich selbst bin ein Fan von Drachen-Pokemon xD Danke, Sina für die motivierenden Worte. Aber wenn, dann muss ich es ja selbst schaffen. Ich werde mal die Ratschläge austesten und hoffe das es wie eine Explosion kommt und ich dann Animes suchten werde xD So wünsche ich mir das zumindest^^ Aber dann kommt iwas dazwischen und am Ende verschieb ich es auf den nächsten Tag und dann wieder und dann wieder... ekelhaft! Aber wie gesagt, kann ich mich nur selbst dazu motivieren. Naja ein Online-Multiplayergame welches einen in den Bann ziehen kann. Ich würde es ja am liebsten gar nicht spielen, aber ohne es würden meine Ferien ziemlich langeweilig werden... Das is dann wieder etwas komplziert. Ich glaube das können Außenstehende nicht beurteilen :D Aber wenn du willst kann ich dir das mal genauer erklären. Es tut mir nochmal Leid xD Aber wie alle sagen entschuldige ich mich zu oft :o ICh farg mich was die haben? Lieber einmal zuviel als zu wenig oder nicht? Ouuu jippi *__* Fragen xD Frage 1: Ja, ich kenne das und weiß auch was du meinst xD Sowas schaue ich mir auch sehr gerne, besonders wenn es ein AMW zu einen meiner Lieblingsanimes ist. Zum Beispiel habe ich vorkurzem ein AMW zu SAO gesehen und dazu lief ein LIed von Pendelum (ich galube es heißt Watercolor) und jetzt muss ich immer an SAO denken, wenn ich das Lied höre :D Frage2: Hmm... wenn es sich zum Beispiel um AMWs handelt dann meistens ja, aber nicht nur bei Animes und Charakteren ist das so, auch so verbinde ich Ereignisse, Personen und sonstige Dinge mit Musik, aber davon habe ich ja bereits erzählt :D Ich hoffe du kannst dich noch dran erinnern xD Aber um mich nicht zu weit von der Frage zu entfernen und würde kurz und knapp sagen ja^^ Frage 3: Generell gucke ich lieber kürzere Animes am liebsten so im Rahmen von 12-25 Folgen, da mir Animes wie Naruto und One Piece einfach zu lange sind. Deswegen schaue ich solche Animes nicht so gerne an. Aber gegen Animes wie FMAB habe ich nix, wenn sie mehr als 60 folgen oder so haben. SIe müssen eben nur unterhalten xD So jetzt würde ich gerne mal deine Antworten dazu wissen :D Ich meine weil du mit mir schreibst, ob das den so in Ordnung ist? :o Ich will euch ja nicht stören, da ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich es wieder mal mache xD Vielleicht sollte ich ein die Perspektive ergreifen und nicht mehr so oft schreiben... Okay, werde ich mir merken :D Hmm... ich hab es auch nciht anders von dir erwartet^^ Immer gut organisiert :D LG Kevin